The Messengers From The Future
by XxAniSkywalkerxXXxRikerLynchxX
Summary: Warnings: Fem!Percy/Luke, Thalico, Annabeth/Will, Eventual loving brother/sister relationship between Apollo and Artemis, OOC characters: Hephaestus, Apollo, etcetera, Smart Apollo, Smart Percy


_The Messengers From The Future _

Chapter 1: Eleven random people and a note

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own the Percy Jackson series. I only own what you do not recognize. **

**A/N: A few of the character will be OOC. Luke did not betray them, it was Chris Rodriquez. Percy is a girl and eventually her eye color will be explained. Thalia did not join the Hunters and lastly, Nico is one year younger than Thalia due to him and Bianca exiting the Lotus hotel sooner. **

Currently on Olympus the gods were participating in their annual Winter Solstice meeting of 2000. The arguments were as follows:

"Ugh! You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Still can't come up with a new one huh Owl Head?"

"But, my darling Kore, you deserve so much better than that imbecile you call a husband."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"Mother, I love him! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Father, I need to get away from that treacherous camp filled with those brats."

"Well you should have been thinking about those "brats" when you were out gallivanting with that nymph."

"Can I at least have some wine. People are starting to call me the god of Diet Coke."

"I am not your little sister! I helped mother give birth to you. We have been discussing this for millennia now, so why do you insist upon calling me that?"

"Because you are my lil' sis and I'm just waiting until you admit the indisputable."

"Wow! Five syllables and you used it correctly! Can you imagine?"

"What do you have that I don't?"

"Well let's see. I can spell words with more than three syllables. I'd like to see you try that."

"Why you old cripple..."

"I don't hear spelling."

Hestia was about to break the fighting apart when she saw Hephaestus' hand catch fire and Zeus about to smite his son. But before she could do that something extraordinary happened.

Suddenly a black and gold light erupted from the ceiling and out fell five adults, two teenagers, one baby, and three young children. The people scrambled to get up and a woman brought one of the children up to her hip and took another by the hand, the other child was being held by a tall male and the baby by the man on his left. There were seven females and four males in the group.

One of the females who looked to be around her mid to late thirties looked up at the assembled gods. She had curly black hair and electrifying blues and was most likely recently pregnant. The little girl who's hand she was holding was around six with long sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The little boy on her hip, who was probably the little girls twin, looked exactly like the first child. On her right was a woman around thirty-five with bluish-black hair and the same blue eyes. The women looked to be siblings or somehow related to one another.

To the first woman's left was the tall man who had picked up one of the children. He had the same sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes as the twins and a very tan complexion. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was the thick white scar running from his right eye down to his jaw. The child in his arms seemed to be around three or four. She had long bluish-black hair, electrifying blue eyes, and seemed to be an all around replica of the second woman.

To his left were a male and three females. The man had tousled black hair, dark brown eyes, and obviously enjoyed the color black. He seemed to be around the same age as the second woman if not a little younger. The baby he was holding was a newborn, hardly two months, with a tuft of black hair and and electric blue eyes. After a moment the men switched children. The female on the second males left looked around her early thirties with dark chocolate brown hair and calculating grey eyes. One of the teenagers looked to be around eighteen. She had long, curly, dark red hair and golden-violet eyes. The other teen was about nineteen with curly white blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Have you called us here Lord Zeus?" The first female asked looking directly in Zeus' direction. He shook his head confused and shocked that these people had just appeared in a swirl of black and gold. She shared a look with the blonde man, looked around the throne room, then turned back.

"I believe we may have traveled back in time," she concluded calmly. Most of the council looked at her inquiringly or with raised eyebrows obviously not believing her claim. At that moment a note decided to make an appearance and with a "pop," it seemingly materialized out of thin air. The chocolate brown haired woman picked it up and read aloud.

Dear gods, demigods, and legacies,

We have decided that the gods should learn of what becomes of them in the forthcoming future. These ten have indeed been sent from the future, 2027 to be unequivocal. They are here to do as the antecedent sentence proposes, to tell of the near future. Please become acquainted with one another and with your best interest in mind, no maiming or killing. For you will be here for another two days. The outside world has been frozen and will remain that way for the remainder of the demigods and legacies' stay.

With Love,

Apollo

P.S. Artemis has agreed to this and wishes to make it known that she is the other part of the we and that she says and I quote Apollo is my favorite brother.

P.S.S. I did not agree to him being my favorite brother. Anyway, you can go ahead now demigods and legacies.

The gods sat there stunned. There really were demigods and legacies from the future standing in front of them.

"Um, what does unequivocal and antecedent mean?" asked the red haired teen.

"As a noun antecedent is a thing or event that existed before or logically precedes another. As an adjective it is preceding in time or order; previous or preexisting. Unequivocal is an adjective that means leaving no doubt; unambiguous: "an unequivocal answer," Apollo replied smoothly. The gods stared at him in awe. Was this really the sun god who had super glued Dionysus to his seat just two hours ago?

"If I may, I believe Lord Apollo would like us to introduce ourselves so let us commence. I am Persephone Castellan and my maiden name is Jackson. I am the daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Jupiter, hero of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur, Alecto, Kronos, a few other titans and quite a lot of monsters, retriever of Uncle Hades' helm and Lord Zeus' master bolt, child of the prophecy, and one of the seven."

The gods were astounded by her, but after a moment Zeus seemed to snap out of it.

"You sired a demigod child?!" he thundered. (pun intended)

"Yes, I will admit to it, but I seem to recall a certain seven year old _you_ sired."

"Enough! You have both broken the oath so get over it already. Luke, continue."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a PJO fanfiction. **

**~ Blackboots21**


End file.
